1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prize management system of a game machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 3 shows a schematic game machine according to a related art. This game machine is configured so that a plurality of kinds of stuffed animals 3, 5, . . . are accommodated in a case 1, and a player his/herself can operate to acquire a prize. In other words, the case 1 is provided with a transparent prize accommodating chamber 7 which front face is made of glass, and a plurality of kinds of stuffed animals 3, 5, . . . are accommodated as prizes in the prize accommodating chamber 7. Further, the case 1 is provided with drop ports 9 and 11, and at the lower portion thereof, taking-out ports 13 and 15 for taking out prizes are provided. Then, movable holders 17 and 19 are provided in the prize accommodating chamber 7. These movable holders 17 and 19 are operated by a player through, for example, buttons 21 and 23 and the like provided on the front face of the case 1.
When the player operates the button 21 or 23, moves the holder 17 or 19 to catch his/her favorite stuffed animal 3, 5, . . . , the holder 17 or 19 automatically moves to the drop port 9 or 11, and releases to drop the caught stuffed animal on the drop port 9 or 11. Accordingly, the player can take it out from the taking-out port 13 or 15.
Therefore, when the player succeeds in catching the stuffed animal 3, 5, . . . by the holder 17 or 19, he/she can acquire the stuffed animal 3, 5, . . . from the taking-out port 13 or 15.
In order to confirm what kind of stuffed animals 3, 5, . . . are preferred and selected by players and how many stuffed animals in the prize accommodating chamber 7 have decreased, an administrator of the game machine needs to count the number thereof one by one. As a result, there has been a problem that the management is remarkably complicated.